d300_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Silar
Matthew Silar grew up in D300 from entering middle school in 2004 until leaving for college in 2011. He attended Westfield Middle School all 3 years and was heavily involved in both Chorus and Theatre all three years. He played The Artful Dodger in WCS 's production of "Oliver! " in 2005 and directed a One Act for "O.A.T.S " in 2007. After leaving Westfield to finish out High School through homeschooling, he returned in 2009 to Assistant Direct for their annual musical production. This continued through 2011 including WCS 's productions of "Fiddler on the Roof ", "The Music Man" and "Annie ". In the summer of 2011, Matthew directed D300's production of "Into the Woods Jr. " before his college transfer to Texas to pursue a BFA in Acting and Directing. Roles Director for Into the Woods Student Director for O.A.T.S. Artful Dodger in Oliver! All About Matt Matthew Silar was born in the Bay Area of California and lived there until 2004. It was then that he made the move across the U.S. to Algonquin, IL. During middle and high schooling, Matthew was heavily involved in the theatre arts, both in and out of school. He was one of WCS 's Communication-Drama students of the year in 2007. Matthew's theatre involvement around Chicagoland included District 300, Spotlight Youth Theatre (Formerly Christian Youth Theatre), Spotlight Theatre (Formerly Christian Community Theatre), Greenroom Theatre, The FCC Players, Judson University, and Willow Creek Community Church. Favorite credits include: Seymour (Little Shop of Horrors), Ugly (Honk!), Charlie Brown (YAGMCB), Grantaire (Les Miserables: Student Ed), Deputy Danforth (The Crucible), and The Artful Dodger (Oliver!). In 2010 Matthew began schooling at Judson University in Elgin, IL where he was active in the theatre program performing and Assistant Directing The Spoon River Anthology and singing in Nowhere Near Broadway. In 2011, Matthew transferred to Abilene Christian University in Abilene, TX to pursue a BFA in Theatre with concentrations in Acting and Directing. He has served predominately as a Stage Manger at ACU starting out as an ASM his second semester. Since, Matthew has stage managed atleast one production every semester including the 2012 production of 42nd Street which took place in a 2,200 seat Civic Center off-campus. Collegiate roles include Hunter in of show ''and Robert Martin in ''Emma. '' In 2011, Matthew launched The 24 HR Musical (alongside fellow D300 alum, DJ Ulbert). The 24 HR Musical is a yearly event and the ultimate musical theatre challenge in which a TOP SECRET musical is rehearsed, tech-ed, and performed in only 24 hours. In lieu of an admission price, audience members have the opportunity to donate to Living Water International in an effort to end the water crisis and fatalities due to water-born illness. Previous musicals in clude ''The Drowsy Chaperone, All Shook Up, ''and ''The Wedding Singer. ''All 3 events have featured many District 300 students and alum in the cast including DJ Ulbert (Executive Director) and Erin Ulbert (Choreographer). Currently, Matthew is working for Creede Repertory Theatre working as the Theatre and Community Intern as well as a member of the acting company. In August, Matthew will return for his final year at ACU, starting off by playing the role of Combeferre in ACU's Homecoming Production of ''Les Miserables.